El Milagroso Regalo de Navidad
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Era su 1er año de casados, su primera Navidad como esposos. Sin embargo Bella se sentía desplazada e inferior en la vida de Edward, y su ultimo desprecio, la llevaría cercana a la muerte sin darse cuenta... AH UA 3 capitulos
1. Chapter 1

**El Milagroso Regalo de Navidad**

- Y…. ya te dio su regalo?- le susurro al oído.

- No, y estoy segura de que se le ah olvidado comprar uno.

- Que poca fe tienes en Edward.

- Conozco a mi esposo.

- Pero Bella, solo llevan un año de casados.

Alice, recuerda que lo conozco desde los 13 años- dijo Bella mientras buscaba con la mirada a Edward del otro lado de la habitación- 7 años son más que suficiente para conocerlo.

- Cuando le piensas dar tu regalo?- pregunto emocionada.

- No lo sé, tal vez hasta la media noche…- respondió sin mucha expresión en su cara.

- Porque no se lo das ahora?- los ojos de Alice brillaban de emoción… - Seria tan romántico…- acabo soñadora.

Isabella se sonrojo con la pregunta de su cuñada, la palabra romántico no estaba incluida en el vocabulario de su esposo y por ende en su matrimonio… pero en pensar que algo así pasara entre ella y Edward le provocaba revoloteos en el estomago. Paseo lentamente su mirada por el lugar, el cual estaba repleto de todos sus amigos los cuales reían y bebían alegremente. Jacob y Seth peleaban, al parecer no les habían agradado los regalos que ambos intercambiaron. Emmet cantaba desafinadamente villancicos junto con una avergonzada Rose. Después de intentar durante toda la noche sorprender con sus bromas, Mike se había resignado a que Jessica fuera la única espectadora que apreciaba sus chistes. Jasper, Angela y Edward platicaban animados mientras tomaban ponche. Alice, quien era la única que se había enterado del regalo que le daría Bella a Edward, estaba a la expectativa sin querer perder el menor detalle del momento.

Bella metió la mano en la bolsa de su abrigo y sus dedos jugaron un momento con el pequeño paquete. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, lo sentía en el ligero temblor de sus dedos. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, tal vez era porque era el primer regalo de navidad que le daba recién casados y temía sentirse despreciada.

Suspiro hondo, definitivamente este no era el mejor momento para darle su regalo a Edward.

- Mejor me espero para después… - dijo mientras sacaba su mano de la bolsa. Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer el lugar y se perdieron en la escena junto al árbol de Navidad, donde Carlisle y Esme intercambiaban cariñosamente sus regalos.

- Por qué no puede ser así..?- se pregunto así misma..

Hace casi un año Bella y Edward se habían casado, después de 3 años de noviazgo creían que ya era momento para el matrimonio. Ambos acababan de cumplir 19 años y a pesar de que muchos pensaban que eran aun muy jóvenes, siempre tuvieron el apoyo de ambas familias para casarse.

Jamás hubo duda en el cariño que sentían uno por el otro pero no lo mencionaban… como ellos decían desde chicos "A veces nada se necesita decir" mientras intercambiaban misteriosas miradas. Bella era alegre y cariñosa, aunque Edward era un poco frio y distante, a veces se preguntaba si se habían casado por amor o por costumbre d estar juntos; y aunque su matrimonio marchaba normal, no se diferenciaba mucho de la vida que llevaban juntos antes de casarse. Pero Bella no se atrevería a decirle que en el fondo siempre quiso una relación más cercana, romántica y hasta melosa con Edward. Era una faceta que ella no concebía en la forma de ser de él, pero lo ansiaba ya que le lastimaba ver que Edward la trataba como uno más de sus amigos e incluso era más cercano con ellos. Se preguntaba .." Alguna vez podre estar un escalón mas arriba que ellos en el corazón de Edward?", no dudaba que la quisiera, pero no sabía ni cómo ni cuánto.

En la intimidad no tenían problema, pero siempre le intrigaba los pensamientos de él, si lo hacía para cumplir como su esposo, porque ella era algo especial para él o simplemente por deseo. La frase "A veces nada se necesita decir" empezaba a pesar sobre ella… ya que ahora era cuando más necesitaba escuchar las palabras de los labios de él.

Definitivamente era mejor esperar para darle su regalo, no quería sentirse segundo plano al lado de todos sus amigos. También temía que la reacción del chico la humillara frente a todos.

No esperaba un regalo de él, después de todo era la primera Navidad que pasaban juntos como esposos, y cuando aun no se casaban era extraño que ambos se dieran algún regalo.

Ya pronto terminara la Noche Buena…- dijo convencida al ver el reloj. Era 24 de Diciembre y el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Estaban en la casa de Carlisle celebrando por adelantado la Navidad, ya que la mayoría estaba obligada a asistir a su respectiva cena familiar de Navidad

Edward y Bella, tenían que partir a Forks para cenar con toda la familia de ella: Charlie y René.

- Bueno chicos..- la voz de Esme saco a Bella de sus pensamientos..- creo que ya va ser hora de partir, así que ¿Ya todos entregaron sus respectivos regalos?-

Todos se miraron, al parecer todos habían dado y recibido regalos.

- No! Falta el que Bella le va a dar a Edward..- Alice grito ganándose una mirada asesina de Bella-Pero dice que quiere dárselo en privado y apuesto que será el mejor regalo de todos…!- dijo pícaramente mientras el sonrojo invadía la cara de Edward y Bella. Todos voltearon a ver a la pareja.

- Alice!..- gritó molesta la castaña, y se reprendió al pensar que podía confiar en ella. Volteo a ver a su esposo, quien la miraba sorprendido e incrédulo, y fue fácil adivinar que él no tenía nada preparado para ella. Bella suspiro pesadamente, mientras se repetía que no debía decepcionarse si ya se esperaba que eso sucedería.

- Te equivocas Alice..- grito la voz de Emmet que se precipito con un tono algo arrogante- Cualquier cosa que le dé Bella no podrá superar el gran regalo que le tengo a mi amigo, dijo el grandulón con una actitud de triunfo ante todos lo cual no le agrado a nadie y mucho menos a Bella.

- Mi regalo es el mejor de todos..!- Emmet se paro y le dio una pequeña caja a Edward…

- Anda, ábrela Bro…-La sonrisa de Emmet era casi tan grande como su tamaño, después de todo, el sabia que él era el mejor amigo de Edward y quería reafirmarlo con un gran regalo.

- Que es esto Emmet?.- pregunto Edward al sacar unas llaves de la caja.

- Es el coche que te había gustado de la colección de mi padre, conseguí que me lo diera para ti- Emmet decía orgulloso y lleno de satisfacción al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

- Emmet..hablas enserio?.- Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Vio como Emmet le respondía a su pregunta afirmando con su cabeza y él le dio un fuerte abrazo fraternal. Chocaron puños e hicieron su tan tradicional saludo de manos que usaban desde el Colegio.

- Gracias Emmet.- decía repetidamente Edward, ese auto era todo un sueño para él.- Es y será el mejor regalo que haya recibido Hermano…!- era tanta la alegría de Edward que no vio la expresión de Bella al escuchar sus palabras.

Otra vez se sintió desplazada por sus amigos, creía que sería un regalo especial para poder decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pero ahora uno de sus mejores amigos había cumplido uno de sus más grandes sueños… no podía competir con eso. Cuando ellos se volvían más importantes para su esposo, ella se sentía menos y cada vez más alejada de el.

- Te equivocas Emmet!, el regalo de Bella es mejor que el tuyo.- dijo muy segura Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos y una sonrisa de triunfo.

Bella se puso de pie de inmediato, su mirada era alegre y despreocupada. Todos la miraron…

- No es así Alice… Emmet tiene razón, su regalo es el mejor de todos… yo no tengo suficiente dinero para poder regalar algo tan fabuloso…- sus palabras hicieron que todos guardaran silencio…

- Pero Bella, tu regalo es…- intento replicar pero Bella la interrumpió.

- Insignificante..- dijo tajantemente, dejando ver un dejo de tristeza sin poder contenerlo.

- Isabella….- susurro para sí Edward, no entendía lo que le pasaba a su esposa pero sintió un dolor en el pecho al escucharla… la había lastimado, aunque ella lo escondiera en su eterna sonrisa.. el la conocía muy bien.

- Bells, mi intención no era hacerte sentir mal con el regalo que le di a Edward..- Emmet se intento disculpar.

- Edward, es hora de irnos, mis papas nos esperan y perderemos el autobús si no nos apuramos..- respondió Bella sonriendo, dio media vuelta y tomo sus cosas. Edward la veía en silencio, mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente pero ninguno le respondía lo que él quería…¿Qué pasaba con Bella? Vio dolor en su mirada, tal vez algo de decepción y tristeza… Tomo su abrigo se despidió de todos…

- Espera Bro, por que no te llevas el auto? Así llegan más rápido.- dijo Emmet

- Es cierto, gracias Hermano..-los ojos de Edward brillaron al pensar en conducir ese auto que tanto soñaba.

- Pero ya compramos los boletos, además todavía no tienes licencia Edward..- dijo Bella. Todos se giraron a verla.

- Vamos Isabella, no pasara nada, y como dijo Emmet, llegaremos más rápido.- Edward sonreía y sus ojos estaban a la expectativa, como un niño cuando espera que lo dejen jugar con sus juguetes nuevos.

Algo dentro de Bella no quería subir al auto, pero sabía que no podía odiar a ese hermoso carro solo porque había arruinado su sorpresa… aun así…no quería subir. Sin embargo, no pretendía verse como una amargada frente a todos y bajar peldaños que la dejaran muy por debajo de los amigos de su esposo.

- Está bien..- dijo resignada.

No podía negar que era hermoso, el plateado y el brillo cromado, podía ver su rostro reflejado en el cofre. Los asientos suaves, de cuero negro. Un BMW impecable. Era el auto perfecto para que cualquiera saliera a conquistar chicas, pero no se sentía preocupada por eso.

Aunque era por de mas decir que su esposo era atractivo, nadie mejor que ella sabía todo lo que provocaba con ella tan solo verlo. Pero con tantos años de conocerlo, sabía que no era de aquellos rompe-corazones.

Los ojos de Edward recorrían cada parte del auto, como si quisiera grabarse en la memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sus dedos tocaron lentamente el volante y lo recorrieron con mucha delicadeza…- Hermoso…..- susurro fascinado..

Le encantaba ver la expresión de su esposo de felicidad, la sutileza con la cual tocaba admiraba el auto convertible.. A Ella jamás le había tocado así!. Bella sacudió su cabeza intentando desvanecer esa idea, era imposible que sintiera celos de un automóvil…

- Hombres!- bufo molesta sin darse cuenta que Edward la observaba.

- Isabella?.- los ojos de Edward la hicieron sonrojar, como si su mirada pudiera ver lo que había pensado momentos antes.

- Nada, vámonos! – dijo mientras recuperaba su postura de felicidad y miraba fijamente hacia adelante.

Todos se despidieron con señas desde la entrada, al parecer permanecerían unos momentos más. La carretera era larga y fría, los vidrios se empañaban y las luces de los autos se deformaban. A pesar que solía ser una vía muy solitaria, esta noche había transito de lo acostumbrado y lo atribuyeron a las festividades. Muchos autos parecían tener prisa, pero Edward era buen conductor para tranquilidad de Bella.

Llevaban un poco más de media hora y no había cruzado muchas palabras, solo sobre el tiempo y el tráfico.

_Edward´s POV_

La lluvia empezó a caer copiosamente, la cual bajaría notablemente la temperatura. Noté que el abrigo de Bella ya no la cubría lo suficiente del frio, se abrazo así misma y exhalo, una pequeña nube de vapor salió de su boca.

- Estas bien? – pregunte sin dejar de prestar atención en el camino ya que estaba más oscuro.

- Sí, creo que debí traer un abrigo más grueso..- me respondió acongojada. Realmente lamentaba el no traer algo más abrigador, sobretodo porque faltaban más de 2 horas para llegar a Forks y el camino sería muy helado.

- Mmm… Isabella… no me refería a eso..- se giro confundida a mirarme, pero seguí serio con la mirada fija en el camino.- Habló sobre lo que paso en la fiesta.-

- No sé a qué te refieres.- me contesto tajante e intento disimular.

- Si lo sabes, es por el regalo de Emmet, este auto..- mi voz era relajada y sabia que no debería esperar respuesta prematura de mi esposa, tendría que escudriñar mas para saber la verdad.- No te voy a mentir.- proseguí- Siempre soñé un auto así y es el mejor regalo que eh recibido en mucho tiempo… pero sé que esto te molesto.. ¿Por qué?.-

El silencio volvió a reinar, la respuesta a mi pregunta se encontraba en pleno debate en la cabeza de Bella… Deje un momento la vista de la carretera y mire su expresión, sus ojos se humedecieron pero estaba seguro que no permitiría que me diera cuenta. Pero no conto con las luces de los carros que venían en dirección contraria, reflejando sus lágrimas y poder notarlas. Sus ojos eran hermosos a pesar del llanto, pero no eran los mismos que yo conocía desde hace años…

- Vamos Isabella…- no entiendo que pude hacer para que la conversación llegara al llanto de ella, pero tenia que hacer algo para relajar el momento…- Ahora recuerdo… Alice dijo algo… ¿ Tienes un regalo para mí?, anda dime, Que es?.- hice mi famoso puchero de niño pidiendo un dulce.

Creo que fueron muy evidentes mis intenciones, quería animarla y utilice algún tema que fuera del agrado de ella aunque a mi no me interesara. Como con los adultos con los niños, después de regañarlos por ninguna buena razón quieren redimir sus culpas con una paleta. Ella odiaba que le hiciera eso. Pero seguí con mi plan.

- A que se refería con que me lo querías dar en privado?- mi voz salió sensual y pícaro a la vez.

- Para que te interesas de un regalo tan insignificante al lado de esta hermosura de auto.- vi su intento de esconder el amargo sentir en sus palabras, pero fueron totalmente perceptibles para mí. Ahora entendía el origen de su molestia.

- Ah… con qué es eso…- dije tranquilamente- ..Significaría porque me lo has dado tú..-

- Por favor Edward, si yo te hubiera dado este auto y Emmet un chicle, te aseguro que este ultimo sería el mejor regalo que hubieras recibido- el tono de burla de mi esposa atenuaba su dolorosa confesión.

Me causo gracia y no pude evitar reírme. Era un típico berrinche Swan, era tan mimada a veces, que me olvidaba si era mi esposa o tenia de nuevo a una mini Alice a mi cuidado. La verdad la comparación de este auto y un chicle me producía mucha risa, pero eso molesto a Bella, no sé si el hecho de que no la halla desmentido o que me riera de sus teorías..

- Mira Bells… - la llame por su mote- No te voy a mentir, este es el mejor regalo que me han dado… el mejor regalo material- espere un poco a proseguir, esperando que me hubiera dado a entender- La esencia de este regalo es el mensaje que quieras dar con él, no importa el tamaño ni el costo. Hay regalos tan grandes y tan vacios que solo ocupan un lugar más en la lista material. Este auto era un sueño para mi, y sé que Emmet lo que quiso decir es que cuento con su amistad, incluso para ayudarme a alcanzar mis sueños….-

Permanecimos en silencio. No me pareció que tuviera mucha ciencia mi explicación, así era de sencillo. Pero no se que esperar de su reacción, parece una rueda de la fortuna sus emociones.. Ahora debía de decirle lo otro, que a lo mejor la lastimaría pero era lo correcto…

- Sé que te molestaras por lo que te voy a decir… pero no tengo ningún regalo para ti…- mis palabras parecieron en deja vu en la cara de Bella, ya las esperaba, pero no pudo evitar que su cara se trastornara en dolor y decepción. Tan predecible era que Bella sabía que no tenía nada de regalo para ella? Proseguí- Encontrar regalos para mis amigos fue fácil, ya que había un mensaje de Navidad especial para cada quien en la esencia de los regalos..-

Sus ojos empezaron de nuevo a acumular las lágrimas, y su boca ligeramente torcida para evitar los sollozos. Parecía la reacción a una verdad ya muy conocida…

- Fue entonces que me acorde de tu regalo, sabes que siempre hemos pensado que no necesitamos decir nada… pero pensé que sería hermoso que fuera diferente por lo menos una vez. Así que busque y busque el regalo perfecto para decirte "Feliz Navidad Isabella" de una manera muy especial… pero ningún regalo era lo suficientemente perfecto. No había uno con un mensaje de Navidad que en esas tres palabras abarcaran todo lo que siento… lo lamento…

Sabía que podía haber sido demasiado sincero con mis palabras, pero era lo que sentía, lo que sentía en ese momento, no muy a menudo podía hablar con ella con esa franqueza, pero no podía más que decirle la verdad…

Bella continúo callada, no sabía que pensaba. Creí que mis palabras la reconfortarían, pero al parecer no eran las que su corazón quería escuchar. Que mas podía decir? Ya lo había dicho todo…

Pasaron los minutos y la temperatura seguí descendiendo rápidamente, alcance a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Bella tiritando del frio, frotándose a sí misma, tratando de darse calor. Como quisiera abrazarla en este momento, pero estará enojada conmigo? Tomare el riesgo. Pase mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acerque protectoramente hacia mí. Pareció sorprendida por unos momentos, empuje un poco su cabeza para que la recostara en mi hombro. No se resistió ni me rechazo. No estaba enojada.

Era tan cálido estar cerca de ella, tan frágil y vulnerable, mi preciado tesoro. Seguí mirando fijamente a la carretera mientras conducía con un solo brazo. Empecé a sentir un poco más suelto el cuerpo de Bella, mire y sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse y dormir. Silenciosamente habíamos llegado al término de nuestro pequeño desacuerdo, pero yo aun tenía una duda…

- Entonces… Si me darás tu regalo?- pregunte cerca de su oído, se estremeció un segundo al sentir mi aliento cálido en su nuca.- Dime Bella… ¿Qué mensaje es el de tu regalo?..-

Se sobresalto por la pregunte y tenso sus hombros. Entreabrió los ojos y me dio su respuesta lenta y hasta un poco cantarina.

- Que te amo…- fue tan dulce y amorosa su respuesta, hizo a mi corazón detenerse, como siempre cada vez que la escuchaba.

Seguí el trayecto, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento después de sus palabras, sentía su respiración en mi cuello, descansaba apaciblemente. "Te Amo" tan sencillo, tan pequeño y a la vez tan grande… esa era la respuesta que yo buscaba. Caí en cuenta.. Por eso no encontraba ese regalo especial para Bella, por que el mensaje de "Feliz Navidad" no era suficiente. Estuve tan ciego, el "A veces no es necesario decir nada" era un error y una mala costumbre que habíamos adquirido, junto con él, las grandes barreras en nuestro matrimonio. Pero ella lo había dicho tan fácilmente… por que no podía ser tan abierta como ella… un simple te amo, que era el regalo más grande que el mismo amor y tan infinito que el mismo universo. Tan simple…

- Amor…. – dije razonando con una sonrisa, en la oscura noche, todo era tan claro y resplandeciente..

De pronto y del nada, apareció un auto a toda velocidad frente a nosotros, el cual intento frenar pero por lo mojado del asfalto derrapo. Rápidamente vire el auto fuera del camino, todo paso muy rápido pero no paso de un susto. Con el primer giro del volante Bella se había incorporado y vuelto a su lugar rápidamente. Suspire aliviado, pero en un parpadear vio a una niña que estaba de pie sobre un lado de la autopista e íbamos a una alta velocidad hacia él.

Intente frenar y cambiar de dirección, a pesar de lo inesperado de la situación logre esquivar a la niña pero la reciente lluvia en el pavimento, no ayudo a mantener el control del auto, que empezó a girar robre su propio eje. No sé en qué momento mi puerta se abrió y la misma fuerza de gravedad me jalaba hacia afuera, pero los brazos de mi esposa me sostuvieron fuertemente.

No supe que paso, todo daba vueltas hasta que chocamos con un árbol. Fue un gran estruendo, y las bolsas rápidamente reaccionaron inflándose. Mis ojos pesaban horrores, intente abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista, pero todo era blanco, la bolsa de aire me bloqueaba el campo de visión.

_¿Edward? ¿Edward? ¿Eddie..?_

Si, ese soy yo. El calor envolvió mi cuerpo, nuevamente sintió los brazos de mi Bella y su perfume flores y fresas… su abrazo me había salvado y ahora me estrechaban, sintiéndome seguro y en casa.

Cuanto amaba estar así, se me nublo la vista nuevamente y empecé a perder el sentido. A lo lejos escuchaba su corazón latiendo al compas del mío, una hermosa sinfonía… Cuanto amaba tenerla así… pero que pesar me producía darme cuenta que no se lo decía todo el tiempo, como debía hacer… Silencio… Fresas… Oscuridad…

_Edward…._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Notas:

Hola, les traigo esta adaptación de un hermoso fic de Xris, y le doy las gracias por haberme dado permiso de publicarla. Trate de hacerla mas molde de los personajes de Twilight, así como en su carácter, espero les agrade como quedo, y cualquier comentario estoy para servirles.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

- Edward... Edward... despierta...- lentamente abrió los ojos y volteo a donde provenía esa voz...

Al lado de él y fuera del auto estaban Emmet y Jacob, quienes intentaban despertarlo. Al verlo abrir los ojos, una fuerte sensación de alivio los embargo, la bolsa de aire seguía inflada lo cual era un estorbo para el ya que le cubría casi todo el rostro. De lejos vio muchas luces azules y rojos, y mucho bullicio.

- Emmet... que paso?.- dijo lentamente

- Tuviste un accidente Eddy, los paramédicos dijeron que solo tenías unos golpes, pero aun así te llevaran al hospital para que te revisen...- dijo Jacob

Con una mano sostuvo su cabeza y con la otra intentaba quitar la bolsa de aire. Sus ojos vieron el parabrisas del lujoso auto todo estrellado y sus ojos mostraron una enorme tristeza..

- No te debes mover mucho Edward, hay que esperar a los paramédicos...- le advirtió Emmet

- Emmet... Bro... lo siento, el auto esta...- intento acomodar sus palabras con dificultad ya que aun se encontraba aturdido.

- No importa hermano, en realidad fueron mínimos los daños, fue increíble como el auto esta casi intacto después de lo sucedido. Además el seguro se hará cargo de los daños...- lo animo con una suave palmada en la espalda.

- Y cómo fue que llegaron aquí?...- los recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco a la cabeza de Edward, y sabia que sus amigos se encontraban a muchos kilómetros de distancia para que se enteraran.

- Bella nos hablo desde su celular para pedirnos ayuda - le respondió Jacob.

- Y la niña? La pequeña que estaba en el camino? Está bien?.- pregunto Edward esperando lo peor.

- Niña?- dijo extrañado Jasper quien regresaba de hablar con los oficiales.- No había ninguna niña. Los testigos no vieron nada, además es un lugar desierto y no hay poblaciones cercanas. El oficial me dijo que tuviste mucha suerte que no hubiera ningún ser vivo cerca...- esos eran los datos que le acababan de decir los oficiales.

- En serio? Qué extraño... pero si yo lo vi, es más, creo que Isabella también lo vio...- dijo mientras corría su mano por el asiento para tomar la mano de su esposa.- Verdad Isabella?...- iba a voltear cuando Emmet tomo su rostro y lo volteo hacia donde estaban ellos, mientras con su cabeza le negaba su acción de mirar.

- Que pasa Emmet?- pregunto algo confundido al ver los rostros congelados de sus amigos, fue cuando sintió algo extraño en las yemas de sus dedos. El asiento de piel estaba húmedo, y algo denso había en sus dedos.

Con la mano libre se soltó del agarre de Emmet y volteo ante las advertencias de sus amigos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el espectáculo... el lugar donde se antes era ocupado por Bella estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre. Era aterradora la escena, el líquido rojo aun goteaba del asiento al piso del auto; en el tablero, la puerta y el vidrio se veían las huellas de las manos de Bella pintadas de sangre.

Su corazón se detuvo, sus pulmones contuvieron el aire y su voz quedo atrapada en la garganta. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba totalmente tenso y su mente en blanco. Segundos después la desesperación lo venció y empezó a gritar por los aires el nombre de su esposa.

Sus amigos lo agarraron para contenerlo y lo sacaron del vehículo para que dejara de ver la escena. No dejaba que lo tocaran y luchaba por alejarse de todos mientras gritaba y buscaba a Bella en el auto. Estaba fuera de sí, hasta que una bofetada de Emmet lo regreso a la realidad. Edward volteo y miro a su amigo hasta enfocarlo otra vez... y con voz de suplica le pregunto...

- Donde esta? Está bien verdad, Emmet?, por favor dime que estaba bien...- las lagrimas empezaron a rodar en sus mejillas.

- Cálmate... Bella esta ahí...- el chico apunto hacia una ambulancia que acababa de encender su sirena y partía a toda velocidad.

- Nooooo! No se la lleven! Esperen, tengo que estar con ella...- su vista se nublo. Un camino caliente trazo las gotas de sangre que brotaba de su frente, sobre su rostro. Por más que quiso correr sus piernas falsearon y cayó en seco al piso.

Los chicos corrieron a sostenerlo...

- Calma Edward..- decía Jasper- no te debes mover, aun no está seguro si te rompiste algo...-

- Alice y Rose se fueron en la ambulancia con Bella, y otra viene camino por ti...- dijo Emmet mientras lo recostaba en el piso.

- Bella... díganme que estará bien... jamás me lo perdonare si...- sus palabras se perdieron como su consciencia, volvió a desmayarse.

.

.

.

.

.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, su mirada era muy borrosa y el brillo blanco lo deslumbraba. Un lejano dolor y una ligera presión en su cabeza se hicieron presentes. Tapo sus ojos con una mano e intento que sus ojos se acostumbraran a ala luz. Escuchó un leve quejido a su lado y volteo. Había una persona en una cama continua con múltiples vendajes en su cuerpo. Su mano palpo su cabeza intentando averiguar que era esa tensión en ella. Descubrió que una venda cubría su cabeza.

Miro a ambos lados, había unas camas vacías y solo una estaba ocupada. Se sentó y cubrió con ambas manos su rostro e intento recordar lo sucedido. Sabía que estaba en un hospital, y que había tenido un accidente. Agudizo sus sentidos y a lo lejos escucho una voz familiar y unos sollozos... ¿Que pasaba?

La puerta se abrió y una enfermera entro a la habitación...

- Señor Cullen, que rápido ah despertado, debería descansar mas, apenas hace cuatro horas tuvo un fuerte accidente y ahora debería estar descansando...- la enfermera era un poco mayor pero tenía una cálida sonrisa...- Realmente lamento que esto pasara en vísperas de Navidad pero hay que agradecer que no paso a mayores...-

Todos estos datos le habían recordado a Edward el accidente, y la terrible escena del asiento bañado en sangre...

- Donde esta mi esposa? Como esta?.- se apresuro a preguntar notando una ligera transformación de preocupación de la enfermera.

- Su esposa está bien en todo lo que cabe, tuvo un ligero incidente pero al parecer a pasado...- dijo la enfermera mientras tomaba la presión del brazo de Edward.

- Incidente?.- pregunto alarmado.

- Tuvo un ataque de nervios y perdió el control, no la culpo, después de todo lo sucedido. Varios enfermeros tuvieron que sostenerla y le administraron unos sedantes, después el Doctor hablo con ella y se calmo un poco cuando se entero que usted estaba en buenas condiciones.- la enfermera empujo a Edward para que se acostara y se dirigió a la salida.

- Puedo verla?.- pregunto apresuradamente.

-No creo Señor Cullen, ella ahora duerme y usted debe hacer lo mismo.- la enfermera salió de la habitación y apago la luz.

Y se quedo entre las sombras recordando las palabras de la enfermera, no podía creer que Bella hubiera perdido el control.

Se quedo en silencio un momento pero sabía que solo había una cosa en su cabeza... tenía que verla. Su cabeza dio vueltas cuando se levanto, sintió lo helado del piso cuando se puso de pie, sus piernas estaban débiles por los analgésicos, pero nada de eso lo iba a detener. Salió al pasillo el cual estaba más frio que la habitación y el solo traía aun su camisa y el pantalón de vestir que había utilizado en la fiesta de Navidad.

Miro a ambos lados del pasillo y a lo lejos vio a sus amigos sentados en la sala de espera. Se acerco lentamente, ellos aun no se daban cuenta de la presencia de Edward. Alicie lloraba junto con Esme, Jasper tenía un semblante ausente, Jacob hablaba por teléfono informando lo sucedido a los padres de Bella. Edward escucho a Emmet culparse y a Carlisle diciéndole que era una tontería culparse de un accidente.

- Es que no es justo...!- dijo Alice llorando amargamente.

- ¿Que no es justo Alice?.- pregunto Edward haciéndose notar, y todos saltaron de preocupación al verlo incorporado.

- Edward, hijo, que bueno que ya estás bien.- Su padre, Carlisle, se paro alegremente y se acerco junto con Emmet y Jasper.

Sonrió levemente, para no preocuparlos, pero eso no era lo que le importaba, miro otra vez a Alice, que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos...-¿ Qué pasa?. Como esta Bella?.- el rostro de Edward estaba completamente serio.

Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que Emmet se animo a hablar..- Estuvo inquieta pero ya está bien, tuvo un percance pero dicen que esta fuera de peligro, pero necesita entrar a cirugía. El médico de turno viene en camino y en una hora

programaron la intervención...-

- Cirugía? Por que... que paso?.- Edward volvió a desesperarse, no le gustaba en absoluto lo que le decían y lo que intentaban ocultar.

- Hijo, escucha... tienes que calmarte para que ella también lo esté.- Carlisle poso su mano en el hombro de Edward- Al chocar el auto con el árbol ella se golpeo fuertemente, el parabrisas cayó sobre ella y tuvo varias laceraciones, así como

hemorragia interna. Perdió mucha sangre pero ya le hicieron una transfusión y está bien. Las heridas ya fueron suturadas, pero algunas internas necesitan ser cerradas con una cirugía. El Doctor Tomás, hablo con nosotros, nos comento que no era algo de preocuparse, tu sabes que es casi rutinario este tipo de intervenciones...- la tranquilidad de su padre hizo que Edward no dudara de sus palabras.

De pronto la puerta de enfrente se abrió llamando la atención de Edward. Sus ojos brillaron al ver el nombre de Sra. Cullen en la puerta... ahí estaba Bella. Camino hacia la puerta tan rápido UE ninguno de sus amigos pudieron reaccionar, pero dos enfermeras que salían de la habitación le taparon el paso...

- Disculpe, pero no puede pasar...- dijo una de ellas.

-Mi esposa esta ahí adentro y quiero verla.- los ojos determinantes de Edward hicieron dudar a las enfermeras.

- Es usted el Sra. Cullen?.- La enfermera vio al chico afirmar con la cabeza- Esta bien, puede pasar. Solo le advierto que

tuvo un ataque de nervios hace poco y no podíamos controlarla, tuvimos que administrarle una dosis alta de calmantes, por eso está dormida.

- En un rato más le haremos los exámenes preoperatorios, el Doctor Tomás llegara a la medio noche a intervenir a su esposa.- Edward escucho paciente las palabras de la otro enfermera, pero sus ojos vagaban en el fondo de la habitación intentando encontrar a Bella dentro de ella.

Las enfermeras se fueron y antes de entrar volteo a ver a sus amigos y familia..- No se preocupen... estoy bien...- y les

regalo una media sonrisa calmada. La puerta se cerro detrás de él y su familia no supo que sentir.

La habitación estaba oscura, solo una pequeña lámpara de luz blanca estaba prendida en un costado de la cama. Entre las sabanas estaba el frágil cuerpo de Bella, estaba acostada de lado, con su espalda hacia la puerta y su rostro hacia el lado donde se encontraba la lámpara. Edward se acercó sin apartar la mirada de ella, su figura se veía tan pequeña, tan endeble y vulnerable, como jamás la había visto... y la culpa se acrecentó dentro de él. Sus rodillas estaban juntas y dobladas hacia delante, su espalda estaba encorvada y su rostro contra el colchón de la cama. Sus manos caían frente a ella sin ningún esfuerzo ni pose, estaba en posición semifetal. La sabana solo cubría hasta sus muslos y se enredaba en sus piernas.

La bata de Bella estaba desabrochada de la parte superior y su espalda estaba expuesta, cubierta por muchas gasas y

vendajes. Una imagen llegó a la cabeza de Edward, la imagen del momento que se abrió la puerta del auto y sintió los brazos de Bella sujetándolo. Vio como se rompió el cristal y cayeron en la espalda de ella... por eso eran los vendajes. Edward se mordió el labio inferior intentando no derramar lágrimas frente a ella.

Siguió caminando hacia la silla que estaba junto a la cama, desde ahí vería muy de cerca el rostro de ella. Mientras se dirigía hacia silla miraba las cortadas y moretones en los brazos de Bella. Se sentó en la silla y vio el rostro de su esposa, que estaba cubierto por el cabello desordenado que caía en su rostro. Acercó su mano y lo quito acomodándolo detrás

de la oreja. Para su sorpresa el rostro estaba intacto y hermoso, la luz blanca la iluminaban en la penumbra era como un ángel dormido... sin embargo algo llamó su atención... los caminos húmedos que caían de sus ojos hacia un lado de su rostro.

Dudó al verla ¿era su Bella?, ella jamás lloraba, siempre llena de alegría y felicidad. Pero después de todo era Bella, y el mejor que nadie sabía lo débil que podría ser bajo esas capas de alegría, pero jamás lo había visto con sus ojos. Ésas lágrimas eran las heridas más dolorosas que cualquier otra, le dolían en el alma. Sabía que ella no lloraba por cualquier cosa pero la comprendió ya que la angustia que el sintió cuando no sabía nada de ella la debió sentir también ella por él.

Quería que abriera los ojos y decirle... "Aquí estoy, contigo, siempre contigo", quería disculparse por lo sucedido y

decirle lo que había descubierto en el momento que lo abrazó. Quería agradecerle el haberlo salvado, lo equivocado que

había estado al buscar su regalo, que el auto se podría arreglar pero lo importante es que ella estuviera bien.

Pasaron 10 minutos en los que estuvo en silencio junto a ella, observando cómo dormía e intentando quedarse lo más cerca de ella. En la habitación los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era el de la constante gota de suero, que le recordaba la aguja incrustada en el lastimado brazo de Bella. Y los ruidos de del monitos cardiaco, conectado con en el dedo de la chica.

El tiempo pasaba y no podía dejar de verla, sentía tanta culpa. Un nuevo ruido que no había detectado antes le llamó su

atención. Era el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj de pared del cuarto, marcaban las 10 de la noche. Pensó que en poco tiempo sería Navidad y esa no era la forma que se había imaginado que la pasaría, después de todo era su primera navidad como esposos. Al salir de su concentración sintió que la temperatura de la habitación era muy fría y el con su delgada camisa la sentía aún más. Miró a los lados buscando algo con que cobijarse y descubrió el abrigo que Bella traía puesto.

Estaba rasgado por los vidrios pero serviría para cubrirse un poco el frío. Se lo puso con cuidado esperando no encontrarse con otro fragmento de cristal, pero al parecer ya lo habían limpiado e incluso lavado los encargados del hospital ya que no tenía ninguna mancha de sangre. Se lo puso y el calor volvió a él, el calor que momentos antes el abrigo le había brindado a su esposa. Lo olió esperando percibir la esencia de Bella... pero el aroma de fresas ya no estaba, solo estaba impregnado por olor a jabón de lavandería.

En ese momento volteó a verla, tal vez ella también tendría frío, pero con tantas heridas en su cuerpo le daba miedo poner algo sobre ella que en vez de abrigarla la lastimaran.

-Bella...- dijo en un suspiro que se perdió con los ruidos del suero y los aparatos.

Levanto sus hombros e intento relajarse, estaba sentado y sus rodillas tocaban la cama, quería estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Estiró sus brazos y relajó su espalda. Cuando bajó sus brazos metió las manos en el bolsillo y se sorprendió al sentir algo en uno de ellos.

Sacó del bolsillo un pequeño paquete, la envoltura era dorada con un pequeño moño rojo y una tarjeta. La curiosidad hizo que Edward abriera la tarjeta... solo decía en el centro su nombre, no tuvo que adivinar de quien era ya que reconoció rápidamente la letra de Bella. En la esquina estaba dibujado un pequeño corazoncito, uno de tantos detalles en ella, y sonrió... había descubierto el misterioso regalo.

No pensó dos veces y abrió el regalo, un presentimiento dentro de él le provocó un temblor en las manos así que empezó a abrirlo torpemente.

.

.

.

.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraban los padres de Bella que partieron rápidamente cuando se les dio la noticia, no tardaron mucho en llegar, al parecer el accidente había ocurrido ya muy cerca de su destino.

-Entonces Edward aun no está enterado...- pregunto Charlie a los presentes

-No, no creímos apropiado el momento- dijo Emmet..

-Pero tiene que enterarse- Dijo René, todavía alterada.

-Pero, espero que comprenda que mi hijo tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y acaba de despertar aun desorientado, todavía no era momento para contarle, además, estamos esperando que llegue el Doctor encargado del caso para que hable con el...-le respondió Carlisle.

.

.

.

.

Los dedos de Edward temblaron más al quitar el ultimo trozo de papel y abrir la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron, no comprendía que era lo que veía a simple vista. Al parecer era un tejido, Bella sabía hacer todas esas cosas manuales gracias a su madre que le enseño desde pequeña.

El tejido blanco era muy brillante y terso, pero muy pequeño, Bella había decidido hacer con sus manos un regalo para él. Sacó el pequeño tejido y lo extendió... sus ojos se mostraron de lo más extrañados... ¿porque ella le regalaría unos pequeños zapatos tejidos?...y fue cuando la respuesta llego a la cabeza y congeló por completo su cuerpo. Sintió como la sangre bajó hasta sus pies y el aire de su pecho se escapaba...

-Zapatos de bebe...- los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lágrimas y una terrible incertidumbre lo embargó. Necesitaba saber si sus pensamientos eran los correctos, era necesario que le confirmaran su sospecha. Pero por más que intentó su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, sus ojos muy abiertos así como su boca...

Rápidamente se incorporo al pie de la cama de Bella, donde estaba su historial clínico, lo leyó casi al borde de la histeria, la cirugía que estaba programa era un legrado...

- Emmet tenía razón...-Edward volteó a ver a Bella quien tenía sus ojos abiertos con mucho esfuerzo, y las lágrimas empezaron otra vez a caer por el rostro de la chica que hablaba con voz pausada a causa de los calmantes...-su regalo era mejor que el mío, después de todo el auto si resistió el choque y Mi Regalo no...-la voz de la chica se quebró notablemente.

-Un... un... Bebe... Mi hijo...- No pudo retener mas las lagrimas.

-Lo siento...-el llanto de Bella se hizo más abundante- No pude proteger a nuestro hijo-

-Nuestro hijo...- y cayó de rodillas, rendido, hundido en la miseria y la peor de las tristezas. El perder a un hijo, que

aunque no sabía aun de su existencia, lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma, a pesar, de que ya no se encontraba con ellos.

El ritmo cardiaco que marcaba la maquina empezó a subir igual que el llanto de Bella.

-Esto no debió pasar, no debí de haber perdido al bebe, es una pesadilla, ya no quiero... ya no quiero seguir...-las lágrimas no paraban y las palabras eran casi inaudible por la agitación de Bella. Edward trato de contener su llanto, y al

escuchar los sollozos de Bella el mundo se le vino encima. Se abalanzó sobre la cama y la abrazó fuertemente, como si con eso borrara el dolor de ambos.

-No digas eso Bella, jamás lo vuelvas a decir... no te perdonaría si me abandonaras, no podría seguir viviendo...-las palabras sobre el oído de la chica estaban mezcladas con llanto, un amargo llanto. Ella correspondió su abrazo y lloró abiertamente.

-Me dijo el Ginecólogo que en unas semanas podríamos verlo, sus manitas, su rostro, y no te imaginas como añoraba ese momento. Quería ver tu rostro cuando te enterarás que serías papá, soñaba con sentirlo vivo dentro de mí y hablar con él.

Ver tu sonrisa en su pequeña cara- decía entre sollozos mientras Edward la abrazaba más fuerte...- Cuando abrí los ojos y me vi desangrándome el terror se apoderó de mi, lloré, imploré y suplique por su vida... pero no me escucharon. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada decidí que sería tu regalo de navidad. Y cuando me dijeron que aun seguía dentro de mí pero sin vida también me quise morir... morir junto a nuestro hijo...-ambos lloraban desconsolados.

-Edward perdóname, por favor perdóname...-Repetía una y otra vez estas palabras.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo fui quien no te ayudo, no estuve contigo...-pero las palabras de Edward ya eran inaudibles, y el ruido del ritmo cardiaco de Bella había acelerado mucho, así que las enfermeras no tardaron en entrar corriendo al cuarto. Cuando entraron toda la familia y amigos entraron para ver lo que sucedía. Lo único que vieron fue a Edward en la cama abrazando a Bella y ambos lloraban fuertemente.

-Ya se enteró...- dijo Carlisle apesadumbrado por la escena.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Notas:

Ya volví, únicamente serán 3 capítulos de esta historia, así que nada mas falta 1, espero les este agradando. Invito a

todas las 198 personas que entraron a leer esta historia, me hagan saber con un review si es de su agrado y si tienen alguna duda se las podría responder. Y muchas gracias a Robmy, que fue la única que dejo un review, mil gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Las enfermeras sacaron a todos fuera del pasillo y suministraron más tranquilizantes para la pareja. Después de llorar por mucho tiempo, quedaron dormidos.

Edward volvió a despertar, habían transcurrido una hora y media, seguía abrazado a Bella quien dormía a causa de los fármacos. Había llorado mucho pero aun no era lo suficiente para lavar su corazón del dolor que lo agobiaba. Era su hijo... y ahora ya no tenía vida...

El rechinido de la puerta se escuchó seguido un unos ligeros pasos que se internaron en la habitación. Edward levantó su mirada y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de una pequeña niña parado en la entrada.

-Mmmh…. me volví a equivocar de habitación- dijo mientras agachaba avergonzada su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?- Edward se tallaba los ojos para ver al pequeña.

-Estoy enferma, y busco a mis padres, deben de estar muy preocupados por mi- la niña aparentaba unos 4 años.

-¿Enferma? Las niñas como tú, no deberían de enfermarse…- Edward sonrió a la pequeña, su cara era blanca y sus labios rosas, con una larga cabellera cobriza que caía rizada en su espalda, parecía una muñequita de porcelana -¿Dónde están tus papás?-

-Pues no lo se, por eso los estoy buscando- una enorme sonrisa cubrió la cara del niña...

Ambos rieron un momento...

-Eres muy linda…. Tu madre debe ser hermosa...-dijo Edward, acariciando los rizos de la pequeña.

-Y muy buena, es la mejor mamá del mundo…- un amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-…bueno, ya me voy, tengo que encontrar a mis papás...-alzó la mano y la agito alegremente, se dio media vuelta y antes de salir, se detuvo volteando hacia Edward... -Mi papa también es muy inteligente, es mi héroe... y siempre me dice "Renesme todo estará bien"- la niña sonrió -….de grande, nos vamos a casar….- y cerró la puerta antes de salir.

Edward no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, las ocurrencias de los niños…. Pero le basto una mirada a la habitación para encontrarse otra vez con su oscura realidad.

Recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo fatigado de la chica, y se detuvo en su vientre... se acercó a él lentamente...

-Hola... -una sonrisa triste que se asomó en sus labios-Sé que estas ahí y que tal vez no me escuches, pero te amo….- sus dedos acariciaron lentamente el vientre de Bella, la tela del camisón era un poco áspera pero eso no le importo.

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero este tonto frente a ti es tu padre... jeje que raro se escucha "Soy tu papá", y me hubiera gustado decírtelo en persona pero el destino no lo quiso así. Me hubiera gustado cargarte y enseñarte muchas cosas, como caminar, jugar a la pelota, escuchar música clásica, ir al parque…- Edward se rió por lo bajo – Sabes, tu madre es la mujer más hermosa que ha existido, me hubiera gustado que la conocieras... hubiéramos sido muy felices juntos…-

- Me pregunto cómo sería tu rostro, me hubiera fascinado que te parecieras a tu Mama...- sus ojos miraban fijamente, como si con eso pudiera ver dentro de ella y al pequeño bebe...- se que el "hubiera" no existe pero por lo menos quiero que a donde vayas te lleves mis palabras... porque a pesar que no te conocemos, tu madre y yo te amamos. No te preocupes, iras a un lugar hermoso y dentro de algún tiempo nosotros te alcanzaremos. Nosotros estaremos bien, esto duele pero lo superaremos, nos tenemos el uno al otro para apoyarnos y salir adelante. Gracias por existir aunque sea por poco tiempo, y por dejar que te amaramos...- Edward se acercó y le dio un dulce beso al vientre de Bella.

Se incorporó y se dio cuenta que su esposa lo miraba, él le regalo una tierna sonrisa, ella solo guardó silencio... su rostro tenía marcas de lágrimas pero ya no había ninguna más. Sonrió levemente y en su semblante volvió una sonrisa. Edward se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban mejor, que los dos intentarían ser fuertes y volver a ser como antes.

La puerta se abrió, entró el doctor y las enfermeras. El médico se disculpó por la tardanza y le dijo cuanto lamentaba lo sucedido.

Explicó que la operación no sería de alto riesgo, solo tenían que retirar al embrión y una larga recuperación. Le harían una prueba para ver cómo estaba la situación antes de la intervención. Incluso les comentó que preferentemente no lo intentaran nuevamente dentro de 6 meses, en lo que Bella se recuperaba completamente.

Bella ya estaba en la camilla, tenía una media sonrisa reconfortando a sus familiares... pero antes de salir volteó y miró a Edward.

-Feliz Navidad Eddie...- estaba dispuesta a superar lo sucedido y seguir, tal como Edward se lo había dicho.

-Shhhh... -apuntó hacia el reloj y sonrió tiernamente...-aún no es Navidad faltan 20 minutos, te esperaré cuando salgas para que me des un fuerte abrazo y gran beso...- las palabras de Edward hicieron que Bella sonriera sinceramente...

-No va a escapar de eso , tienen que atender a su esposa como es debido...- al decir estas palabras le cerró un ojo.

La camilla empezó a avanzar...

-Bella...- ella volteó a verlo y él la miraba fijamente con una tranquila sonrisa...- Todo estará bien...-

Ella volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza. Edward vio como la camilla desaparecía al final del pasillo.

Afuera del cuarto estaban todos sus amigos y familiares viendo en silencio la escena. Edward volteó a verlos y les dedicó una sonrisa...

-Todo estará bien- y asintieron.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras, Edward les contó cómo estaba la situación y les agradeció su ayuda. Les dijo que estaría fuera de la sala de espera, que sería mejor que se fueran a seguir celebrando, que no se preocuparan ya que todo estaba bajo control. Después de discutir un poco aceptaron la petición de Edward y se empezaron a despedir prometiendo que estarían ahí el siguiente día. Carlisle y Esme se quedarían, al igual que los padres de Bella…

Antes de que se retiraran, Edward recordó algo...

-Disculpen... ¿No saben si la pequeña que entró a la habitación encontró a sus papás?- todos miraron extrañados a Edward por su pregunta...

-¿Niña?... yo no he visto algún niña...-dijo Jacob mientras los demás asentían...

-Además nadie más que el doctor y las enfermeras entraron en la habitación- le confirmo Alice.

-¿Están seguros?... yo la vi y hasta charlamos un rato...-definitivamente estaba confundido

-De seguro te lo imaginaste por los fármacos... pero nosotros estuvimos todo tiempo frente a la habitación y nadie entró.- Emmet estaba seguro de sus palabras.

Todos se fueron y Edward aun no se resignaba con la idea de la niña y preguntó a varias enfermeras. La respuesta que había conseguido era que el hospital no atendía niños, y no estaba permitida la entrada a ninguno. Que a dos calles estaba la clínica especializada en menores.

-Que extraño, puedo jurar que era real...- se dijo a si mismo mientras esperaba fuera de la sala de operación.

Todo estaba vacío. Levanto la mirada y vio que quedaban solo treinta segundos para que fuera media noche... y navidad. No apartó la mirada hasta que la manecilla grande llegó al doce y en ese momento empezó a sonar el reloj anunciando que era media noche. Sonaría doce veces...

-Feliz Navidad... -murmuró a la nada.

De pronto, antes que el reloj sonara por segunda vez se escuchó un fuerte sonido y muchos gritos.

Volteó inmediatamente, el doctor salía rápidamente y había empujado las puertas de la sala de operaciones. Gritaba con enojo y enfermera que lo seguía solo podía disculparse...

-Era noche de Navidad y me hicieron venir para nada…- la enfermera estaba tras él dando mil explicaciones que él se negaba a oír.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Edward alarmado...

-Oh, lo siento señor Cullen, nada de lo que paso es su culpa...- la enfermera lo interrumpió otra vez y se armaron de palabras que el chico no entendía.

Volteó a ver a la sala de operaciones, las puertas todavía oscilaban de un lado al otro por el fuerte golpe del doctor al salir. Gracias a eso pudo ver hacia adentro... ahí estaba Bella... una gran cama de operaciones sin moverse, pálida y ausente. Edward no entendía lo que pasaba, empezó a caminar lentamente mientras en el fondo aun escuchaba las campanadas del reloj.

Al estar más cerca pudo distinguir que Bella llorando, grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Esto lo angustió y corrió hacia ella, entró al quirófano y le tomo por los brazos.

-Isabella... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes Bella?- la chica no contestaba, solo lloraba con la mirada perdida. Continúo hablándole hasta que consiguió que ella lo mirara.

Al parecer la chica no lo reconoció a primera instancia, luego levantó su mano y tocó la mejilla de su esposo. Bella le sonrió tiernamente sin dejar de llorar y apuntó hacia el otro lado de la sala. Había un monitor con imágenes extrañas pero un pequeño bulto, que tenia movimiento dentro de él llamo su atención.

-Está vivo...- dijo Bella con voz entrecortada...-...nuestro bebé está vivo...-

Edward se quedó congelado viendo la pequeña figura, unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y una sonrisa enorme invadió su rostro. Inmediatamente abrazó a Bella y la beso muchas veces... cuando se separaron la última campana sonó

-Feliz Navidad Eddie…...-

-Feliz Navidad Bells...-

…..

Al día siguiente los doctores explicaron que fue una falla del ultrasonido, o tal vez el bebe tenía muchas ganas de vivir que el embrión se volvió aferrar a su madre. Ahora tendrían que tener cuidados extremos por el bien de todos.

Después de varios días en casa Edward regresó de vender el auto y comprar uno más chico y apto para el nuevo miembro de la familia. También había comprado muchas cosas para su futuro hijo. Bella tenía que mantener reposo y se pasaba todo el día en su recamara, mientras Edward tenía que cumplir todos sus antojos.

Subió a ver si no le faltaba nada y se encontró a Rose y a Alice saliendo de la habitación.

-Hola a mi hermana favorita y a mí cuñada favorita... ¿Qué hacen por aqui?- preguntó el con una sonrisa, saludándolas de beso en la mejilla.

-Al parecer la paternidad te ah sentado bien querido Edward...- le dijo Rose...

-Muy gracioso Eddie, soy la única hermana que tienes... Pues que mas, vinimos a equipar el guardarropa de mi sobrina...-dijo Alice dando brinquitos

-¿Sobrina?-pregunto extrañado.- Todavía no sabemos el sexo del bebe… te aventuras a comprar ropa para niña demasiado rápido...-

- Jajaja… dile eso a Bells…- sonrió nuevamente Alice.

Después de despedirlas entró a la habitación que ahora era da ambos. Bella se encontraba en la cama devorando una caja de chocolates que le acababan de traer las chicas. Edward rió y se acercó a ella para limpiar sus mejillas que estaban llenas de chocolate.

-Bells, vas a engordar mucho si comes eso...- la sonrisa era muy cálida...

-No es mi culpa, es lo que tu hija quiere...- lo miró celosamente y esto arrancó una gran carcajada de Edward. Se acercó y la besó apasionadamente...

- Mmm… eso me recuerda... Así, que tendremos una linda nena, eh?..- dijo burlón.

-No te burles Cullen...Así es, tendrás una hermosa nena y se llamara Renesme, así que vas tirando al caño todos sus planes de enseñarle futbol y de la exclusiva literatura que Emmet tiene planeada...-...

- Renesme...? Donde escuchaste ese nombre..?-Bella agacho su cara, recordando sus malos momentos en el hospital.

- Ese día en el quirófano, mientras me preparaban, me llego un pensamiento de la nada… de cómo me hubiera gustado que fuera una niña y que se llamara Renesme…. Así que después de que nos enteramos que mi embarazo continuaba, decidí que así seria… fue como una señal…-

Edward trato de sonreír, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era demasiada coincidencia… la niña que esquivo, la pequeña que entro al cuarto presentándose como Renesme, y ahora, el presentimiento de Bella...

-Tal vez pienses que estoy loca, pero estoy segura que así es…- Edward se había quedado sin palabras y luego de un momento de silencio le dijo a Bella...

-Renesme me gusta...! – se volvió a acercar y la besó. La abrazó y se acomodó en sus brazos, ya que después de confesarle cuando amaba hacer eso, todos los días Bella, lo rodeaba con sus brazos para dormir.

-Una niña…Renesme… me gusta- repitió con una sonrisa antes de caer dormido.

Ya tendría tiempo de despejar sus dudas cuando tuviera a la pequeña en sus brazos…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Notas:

Y aquí termina la historia, muchas gracias por leer y espero les halla gustado mi humilde adaptación, un saludo a todas y nos seguimos leyendo por aquí..


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo!

Como adaptacion a las fechas decembrinas, les traigo de nuevo este fic, espero les arranque una sonrisa a todas, saludos! 


End file.
